1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a noise suppression cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electromagnetic shielded cable capable of reducing electromagnetic wave noise over a wide band has been proposed. The electromagnetic shielded cable is configured such that a shielding member interposed between a conductor and an insulation cover covering the conductor is composed of three layers, a layer formed of a synthetic rubber mixed with a high-frequency magnetic powder, a layer formed of a synthetic rubber mixed with an intermediate-frequency magnetic powder and a layer formed of a synthetic rubber mixed with a low-frequency magnetic powder (see e.g. JP-A-H11-329089).
Also, a noise suppression cable has been proposed in which an insulated wire formed by covering a conductor with an insulation is sequentially covered with a shielding and then with a sheath layer. The sheath layer includes a magnetic powder-mixed-resin layer formed of a mixture of a resin and a magnetic powder, and a mixture ratio of the magnetic powder to the resin in the magnetic powder-mixed-resin layer is 30 to 70 vol % (see e.g. JP-A-2004-158328).